vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno
New Timeline= |-|Original Timeline= Summary Inferno is the will of Soul Edge and the true main antagonist of the Soul series. His goal is simply complete destruction of the world and goes about absorbing the souls of all those it comes into contact with. Inferno is know for possessing, corrupting and controlling countless warriors over the course of its lifetime. Those who wield Soul Edge are in turn transformed into the Azure Knight known as Nightmare. He is the polar opposite of Soul Calibur, the sword created to defeat him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A | At least Low 7-B, likely Low 6-B Name: Inferno, "Hellfire of Despair" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Existed Since Ancient Times Classification: Will of Soul Edge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can rob the souls of entire armies at once), Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Even so much as contact with Soul Edge's power is enough to turn one insane. Turned countless people across the world insane with the release of the Evil Seed), Curse Manipulation, Possession (Can possess the living and the dead), Corruption (Can turn those who come into contact with it into mindless Monsters, Vampires, Malfested, etc. Even sustaining injuries from him or any wielder of Soul Edge is enough to drive one insane as shown with Raphael whose body became corrupted by his wounds. Coming into contact with a malfested's blood can in fact infect another as shown when Amy became malfested by treating Raphael's wounds), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others in order to coerce them into taking Soul Edge. If there is a malfested target, Soul Edge feeds off of their sinful actions of bloodlust and gains the ability to control them), Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection (When defeated, will return to Astral Chaos to gather its power and will return), Dimensional BFR (Can send others to Astral Chaos. All Souls taken by Soul Edge are sent to Astral Chaos. Astral Chaos warps and corrupts all who enter including souls. It's mere presence sent Necrid to Astral Chaos. As a result the entire realm full of corrupted souls warped his mind and body, turning him into a mindless beast), Reality Warping (Can manipulate reality. Can bend Astral Chaos to his will and warp reality by unleashing Astral Chaos into the world), Dark Magic, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through dimensions), Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Mimicry (Can copy the fighting style of anyone it sees), Non-Corporeal (Is the will of Soul Edge), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack souls), Hellfire Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Sealing (Taki's seals had no effect on him) | All previous powers, Space-Time Manipulation (It's power created the Astral Fissures in which are rips in space-time). Attack Potency: Mountain level (Its power should be half of this) | Mountain level (Simply releasing its power could perform a cloud split of this caliber) | At least Small City level (Commands half the power of a Complete Soul Edge in which created a storm of this caliber), likely Small Country level (A mere portion of his power combined with some power from Soul Calibur and Astral Fissures were enough to create an incomplete Ultimate Seed in which was stated to be able to destroy a country or two) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Ivy, a much weaker character, kicked away a point blank bullet shot from Cervantes' gun, Taki also outran an explosion in Soul Blade) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class M | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Mountain Class | At least Small City Class, likely Small Country Class Durability: Mountain level | Mountain level | At least Small City level, likely Small Country level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with Projectiles and powers. | Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with Projectiles and powers. Standard Equipment: Soul Edge (Itself) Intelligence: Inferno is an incredibly intelligent being who has had countless years of experience in combat by being wielded by others. He has obtained knowledge and mastery of countless fighting styles from the souls of those it has absorbed. Weaknesses: Holy Weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evil Seed:' A release of its power that spread from Europe and reaching as far as India. This power would corrupt any one who came into contact with it and turn them mad or curse them and transform them into a Malfested. *'Soul Wave:' Releases a large omnidirectional burst of energy that absorbs the souls of all those hit by it. Key: Incomplete | Complete | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Cursed Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6